Destroy the Host Club!
by Amentia
Summary: Three persons have decided that the Host Club is certainly not a good influence for girls at Ouran, therefore the main purpose becomes the destruction of the club at risks of actually ending to like the members. But what exactly is it all about?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" but I do own the plot and the story.

** Chapter 1:** A host is a host!

"The Host Club is now open!" Hikaru and Kaoru gently opened the beautifully carved wooden doors of the Music Room and courteously invited the many excited ladies of the Ouran High School inside. As all of them entered and the doors were closed, the girls couldn't help but sigh in admiration and joy at the sight in front of them. Just as the twins greeted them in their suggestive costumes they were certain they now were in a real pirate world. A multitude of selected barrels and brown ropes were spread around the entire room, offering a characteristic atmosphere to the small, simple tables prepared to enchant and please the guests while in the middle of the room, right besides the newly ordered pirate ship model, stood the rest of the members of the host club dressed adequate to their own arranged event.

Tamaki, obviously dressed as the captain, approached a group of girls and with a fluid movement of his arm took one of the girls' hand into his own, smiling charmingly and adding a successful hypnotizing accent:

"The color of your eyes reminds me of the sea. Oh hime, help me not to drown in their intensity, not today, when I feel so complete having you by my side."

"Ahh...Tamaki-sama, you are wonderful..." Her words melted into a soft sigh, trying to hide away her visible blush which was gradually forming in her cheeks.

"I don't know how he does it, but looking at the results, he surely does a good job." Haruhi appeared behind Kyouya holding a tray with cups of tea with a dazed expression attached to her face. Not even pausing from his writing activity into his clipboard, Kyouya smiled faintly and answered calmly:

"It doesn't matter as long as we all get what we want."

"I think I perfectly know what You want, Kyouya." Haruhi tried to refrain an exasperate look that would have clearly pointed out the money factor in each and every move of Kyouya. Looking around and annalysing as she always seemed to do, Haruhi's features relaxed, realizing the fact that she enjoyed the host club activities more than she was expecting it. They were all enjoying theirselves and in the same time, they were pleasing others; Mori and Honey were displaying a challanging sword fight while Hikaru and Kaoru played the hostages along with Honey's eye-patched bunny. Continuing her way towards a certain table, Haruhi placed the tray in the middle and served the girls also taking a seat and begining her role as a host.

* * *

In another part of the room, seated alone at a rather out of sight table a black-haired girl cinically smiled, accompanied by the fact that her icy blue eyes were helding a grudging shade towards the mass of girls squealing happily over the 7 men of the host club. Ensuring that no one was watching her, she ghostly headed towars the doors and exited silently. As soon as the doors were closed behind her, her eyebrow started to twitch as flames practically emerged from her eyes and her soft steps towards the staircase transformed into not quite feminine leaps destroing the image of the ellegant, collected girl she appeared seconds ago. Charging into a specific classroom from the first floor, the girl closed the doors besides her forcefully, hardly breathing and eyed the other two girls inside.

"That's it! I had enough! I can't stand it anymore!!"

"Was it that bad this time?" A rather mature, seriouse girl turned her head to the very irritated Kumiko at the door. The girl seemed to gracefully watch Kumiko with what appeared to be an enigmatical gaze but the determination in her cashew eyes proved a real and obviouse intelligence ment to both distract and relax people.

"YES! It was horrible, they were dressed in pirates today, can you imagine it, Naomi?! The thieves of all seas turning itno the thieves of the poor, helpless girls of our high school." Kumiko shared the information, now crossing her arms over her chest, showing an offended face to Naomi waiting for an approval.

"Well, I actually can't imagine. But I'm sure you are exaggerating as always."

"But...But...I think I can imagine." A shaky voice escaped from the third girl inside the classroom facing the other two with her back. Suddenly, she turned having a rose background behind her while her eyes were dreamy and not at all concentrating. "I bet Honey-sampai was so cute and adorable in a costume like that!"

The twitch reappered on Kumiko's face once more, hardly controling her voice.

"Aya...would you please concentrate here...?"

The first year student adressed as Aya pouted shaking her natural curly blonde hair and turned her sincere green eyes in Kumiko's direction, a delicate frown adorning her childish features. "I am concentrating, only that I am concentrating on Honey -sempai."

Kumiko blinked several times surprised until her eyes darkened and brough her tight fist to her heart when finally speaking through lips that barely moved:

"Am I the only one here that realizes the danger the Host Club implies!? Can't you see how much harm it does to girls, how they steal away their independence and they use them to their own pleasures? It's so painful to see the team mates of my gender fall for such little and tremendous tricks. To see how those obnoxious, and above all, rich bastards take advantage of girls..."

"Umm...but aren't we all rich bastards here?" Aya decided to cut in with a sweet voice.

"That's NOT the point! Now let me finish. As I was saying...something needs to be done before all women become weak and slaves to those monsters."

Naomi leaned against her seat and fianlly stood up to the other two's level, her eyes brushing from Kumiko's face to the wall behind her, the words coming out naturally but well-considered before released.

"Let me remind you that we can't change other people's point of view. If girls from this school consider their entertainment an activity that brings a smile to their lips then why should we work to destroy that? Please don't jump to conclusions this fast, there might me some things we couldn't see yet and that makes their efforts valuable."

Kumiko's face snapped up to face Naomi still with an annoyed and rebelled attitude as her fingers flexed in front of her.

"That's exactly it. Their efforts are useless, they aren't needed and no one will even miss them when they'll be gone. Tell me, why aren't you looking for their services? Or me? Or Aya, eh?!"

Aya immediately giggles happily through her rushed words: "But I wanna go!!"

"Shut up, Aya! You only want that loli-shota freak, you're just confused." Kumiko dismissed her answer annoyed while waiting for Naomi to answer her previous question.

Naomi watched her for a few seconds and turned her head to her right, her wavy chestnut hair swaying with the motion insinuating a seriouse mode to her personality:

"The only reason of why you aren't there already is because you might actually ask more fromm the hosts and you're afraind of being rejected. Aya must be kept away from that room, and she's conscious too of why she should stay away or else she'd be strangling Honey and his bunny to death with her love...and me...well, it's because...I am a member of Nekozawa's club and I can't betray him."

"WHAT!?" Both Kumiko and Aya asked shocked at the absurdity of Naomi's last statement, their eyes passing the normal limits at size at that moment.

"I was just trying to be funny, of course that's not true." Naomi just smiled reasonably preparing to voice out a last suggestion.

"That is why we should concentrate on far more better things than the anihilation of the host club and..."

"You're absolutely RIGHT!" Kumiko cut in not letting Naomi finish the course of her words while waving her fist in the air happily."We can't destroy them without choosing a name for our team, yet! Come one girls, let's think for a name...umm..let's see..."Destroiers"...hmm no, too short..."The Justice Rangers"...no,no too stupid...let's see...come on girls cooperate!"

Aya leaned on a helpless and blank Naomi, whispering worried: "She lost it, didn't she?...Umm...Naomi, are you loosing it too?"

"Never." Naomi revived from her previous state to practically crunch Kumiko's shoulder and delayed her words. "Stop it!"

She looked past her shoulder at the two girls, especially at Naomi who seemed to be intent to kill her with the first wrong word and decided the inevitable.

"Fine, you don't want a name for our team. I can understand. But we need a motto and I don't want to hear a refusal!!! And guess what our motto will be!?!?"

"..."

Kumiko grinned, in the same time rising up to her full height. "I knew you couldn't be as creative as I am.

Motto: **DESTROY the Host Club!!**"

"...That's not very creative, Kumiko-chan."

"But we will give you credit for your effort of...developping your motto." Naomi completed Aya's last line while leaning over a front bench. She knew they had no escape and they had to go along with their friends ideas, at least things would turn out more interesting than the ususal they've been experimenting in the last time.

"But it would be nice if you would fill us in of how exactly are you going to destroy the Host Club."

Kumiko clutched at the soft material uniform with loosely clenched fists and muttered slowly:

"I don't know yet...or do I?..." A twisted smile crossed her lips, a smile that matched the interior expression coming from the last minute solution which suddenly formed into her mind.

"I have a plan."

* * *

A/N: It's short just because I wanted to test and see if the concept is wanted. If I don't get reviews then I will give up to the story. Take care and I don't want flames since I know it's very difficult to please everyone but constructive advice is always wanted. 


End file.
